


Ohh Anakin!...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M, Obikin., Poetry, Regret, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Obi-Wans P.O.V.You always hurt...The one you love...Inspired by: Hurt Me.





	Ohh Anakin!...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohgodmyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/gifts).

> In appreciation of your support. <3

Ohh Anakin! What have you done to me?  
I am fully aware you are with Padme.

I must accept that inevitable fact  
Although my behaviour towards her will remain (In Tact).

Ohh Anakin! I have discovered one more of your sordid secrets (Not so well kept)  
Regarding just where else you have (Slept).

You are bedding another (Are you not?)  
She who shall remain nameless confided in me (Concluding that your are...Hot?)

An expression lost to my ears  
As I have known you to be nothing but (Cool) hiding your real fears.

Ohh Anakin! Release this other woman from your (Vicious grasp)  
Or is that too great an ask?

You (Should) have taken out your vile anger issues...On me...  
Can you now please...(Break yourself free?)

Epilogue:

"I am so very sorry My master  
I had never intended to hurt you...Is it such a (Disaster)?"

"Yes My young Padawan I am sorely afraid...It truly is...  
(Speaking for myself) It would surely have been...Such bliss!"...

The End.


End file.
